The End of Humanity, The End of μ's
by Noctsuke Yukimura
Summary: A dream has turned into a living nightmare. Will Maki be able to survive the apocalypse that has been brought down upon her and everyone else? Will she be able to avoid a certain someone's death that occur in her dream? NicoMaki and NozoEli present. Zombie Apocalypse AU. Maki's POV. Rated M for violence and perhaps sexual content in the future. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1 - It's Just A Dream

**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt on writing a fanfic here. Sorry if it is short it's just the beginning.**

**I'm not sure how this will turn out but I'm hoping it gets kinda action-ish?**

**I wanted to make a danganronpa AU but I'm not too keen on danganronpa itself so I went for a zombie apocalypse AU so there shall be deaths that God I can't even imagine writing it. I'm just blindly writing it all in the first place.**

**And of course I don't own Love Live! School Idol Project. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing?! S-Stop this already!" I yelled.

The black haired maiden didn't respond. Her skin is all pale while her beautiful red eyes is only glaring at me with hunger. She's gaining speed on me and if she ever get a hold of me...I'll be a goner. I can't believe it myself all of this is happening. But I guess it was inevitable. Though, I wish it would happen when I'm already dead.

As I ran for my life from the one I loved, I didn't notice a figure that stood in my way. I crashed and fell to the floor. I didn't even bother to check on the one I bumped into, I was too focused seeing her getting closer and closer. My time has come... I'll be joining her...

** BANG!**

A gunshot. In that instant, her body collapsed to the floor with a bullet on her head. A pool of blood slowly emerged from her head, covering almost her whole body. I just sat there, like the idiot I've always been. A doctor? I couldn't even save her. I tried but I ran out of time and now...

"N-Nico-chan!"

"...Nico-chan?"

"Eh?!"

Hanayo's voice? Where is it coming from?...Ahh...Everything is fading to darkness.

"...Maki-chan? Are you asleep? S-School has already ended. Everyone is already waiting in the club room."

"We're gonna get in trouble if we don't hurry nya!~"

A dream? Of course it was. That's embarras-...Huh?

I touched my face, it 's covered in tears. I can't believe that idiot of a senior could make me feel this way, jeez.

"M-Maki-chan?! Are you alright?!"

I wiped my tears and nodded. "Yeah, it was just a really bad dream." I stood up and gathered my belongings and shoved it all into my bag, I wonder how I'm going to face her after going through that. "L-Let's go." I said, blushing a little, hopefully they don't bring this up to everyone. It's already bad enough I woke up crying like that and yelling her name too. Oh well...


	2. Chapter 2 - A Living Nightmare

**Hello everyone! I just had to continue this ;3;**

**Again, I don't own Love Live! School Idol Project!**

* * *

4.30 PM

That's what my watch showed as I hurried my steps to the Idol Research Club Room. I can't believe I slept half an hour and none of them woke me up sooner. I wish I could go any faster, but if we run, Eli will probably scold us.

The room is just up ahead. I put all my previous thoughts behind and just try to act normal. Yeah. Surely everything will be fine. It's just a dream anyways. Though before proceeding, I need to make one thing clear.

"D-Don't even mention about the incident previously! Got it?" I turned around and yelled.

"Maki-chan was dreaming about Nico-chan nya~ It must've been very sad to make you cry like that!~" Rin teased.

"S-Stop it!..." I glared.

"Don't worry Maki-chan, we won't tell a peep. Right, Rin-chan?" Hanayo intrude, thank God.

"Aww...Kayo-chin is no fun." She pouted.

We proceed to open the door.

"Sorry we're late—" I froze in front of the door. What's going on?

Why is everyone looking out the window? A-And sirens?! Screaming? Did an accident happen? Nico is by the corner, she looks really pale like she's seen a ghost. I was about to approach her before Eli spoke.

"O-Oh Maki-chan... What took you guys so long?" Eli asked.

I looked down, feeling slightly ashamed and embarassed for just sleeping in like that and...yeah that dream. "I-It's nothing..."

Eli looked slightly worried but then Nozomi grabbed her by the shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing." Eli nodded and flashed a smile to her.

"What's going on anyways? Why is everyone looking out the window?" Though, after glancing back there, I noticed one person missing. "Where's Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan?"

"About that..." Umi turned around, "See for yourself."

Umi looked really sad. I got a bad feeling about this, though it wouldn't hurt to look. But why is Honoka outside? Is she the one that got hurt? B-But if so then why is everyone here then? This looks really bad...

Me, Hanayo, and Rin proceed to the window. The air feels so heavy like death is just above us, the suspense is killing me but I can't help to be cautious. Nozomi and Umi moved out of the way so we could see the window.

Red fluid? B-Blood?

Seeing that, Hanayo and Rin halted, I didn't bother to look back though.

"R-Rin-chan...It's blood..." she quivered. Her voice cracked a little, she's probably going to cry.

"I'm here Kayo-chin, don't worry." I could hear her walking towards Hanayo, though her words sounded unsure.

I can't blame those two unable to see this staggering amount of blood. Since I have to take over my family's hospital one day, I'm used to seeing my dad operate on people, hench blood doesn't phase me as much.

It felt like forever until I was by the window. The smell of raw meat was lingering in the air, instinctively I covered my nose. Meat slopping and groaning was also present. Wait...This can't be happening...

I looked down to see the source of the grosteque sound.

"H-Honoka...?!"

No! No no no! This has got to be a dream...Just like before, right? There's no way this is happening, right? I—

**SMACK!**

Honoka was pounding at the window. Her skin is all pale and a few patches of rotten skin was visible on her face and arms. Her teeth gritted, covered in blood. Her blue eyes were lifeless and...hungy...Just like the dream.

Looking slightly behind I saw a corpse. Must be what Honoka had...munched on.

It's...Kotori.

I couldn't look away. I couldn't move. I couldn't even speak.

Kotori and Honoka are dead...

How on Earth is this happening?


	3. Chapter 3 - The Calvary Is Here

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a much more longer chapter xP **

**I hope it's fine and dandy and you all will like it! **

**Thank you so much for some surprising reviews and I'll try to make it better TuT**

**And I shall keep saying this for copyright, I don't own Love Live! -3-**

* * *

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" A fierce yelling broke the silence, followed by a few footsteps. It's coming towards here.

"It seems the army is involved in this..." Nozomi muttered.

In seconds the front of the window was surrounded by men in uniforms. They were all carrying weapons and it was all pointed towards Honoka. Yet she didn't even mind it, she kept banging on the window.

"Girls! Get out of here and get to a safe place! There has been a virus outbreak!" one of the men said.

**Crack**

The window wasn't going to hold any longer. Yet, none of us were able to move from our position. It's as if a glue was plastered onto our shoes. We—Or at the very least I felt I just couldn't leave Honoka nor Kotori behind. Everything is just too sudden. We were all hanging out just yesterday and now seeing this? I can't bear to imagine what the others are feeling right now.

I glanced behind to see Hanayo in Rin's embrace. Both of them have their eyes shut. Eli seemed like she's in horror, I could see her body trembling. Nozomi on the other hands seemed a bit more compose, though her face says otherwise. Umi...She's holding in her tears, it pains me to see her like this. And lastly Nico...Still cowering in her corner.

As I stared at all of them, I could feel they're staring intensly behind me. Now that I mention it, I hear the banging is doubled for some reason. So, I turned around. And what greeted me was even more scary.

"...No...Kotori..." Umi muttered and looked away as her lifeless friend was now limping and began to bang the window as well.

Everyone was still rooted to the floor as the window was so close to giving in.

"Please duck! We need to neutralize them! They're going to kill you all if you don't get out of here! " the army yelled again.

Neutralize...How could they say it so easily?

**Crack**

I need to do something. I don't think anyone else can even speak right now. And if we don't do anything soon they're going to shoot both Honoka and Kotori...Can we really continue on living seeing that event unfold?

"Officers?"

Nozomi?

"Can you please not shoot our friend? Please take them to safety and perhaps run some tests on them? Maybe that will benefit more than killing them right here..."

All of the men lowered their weapon and looked at each other. They whispered to one another, discussing what Nozomi had said. And they nodded to each other. "Okay then, we will do just that. In return, please get out of here. You need to return to your families and make haste to the airport. The government has prepared planes for everyone's evacuation."

"Thank you, sir." She bowed down and smiled.

One of the soldiers fled back to the front gate. I couldn't actually see what he's doing. And in seconds he returned with an unusual looking gun.

Nozomi sighed and looked at me. I think she was thinking the same thing as I did. Thanks Nozomi-

**CRASH!**

Finally the window gave in and in an instant Honoka lunged at me."Ahh!" I screamed as I staggered back. I didn't see where I was going and ended up tripping on myself. It's the end, I'm going to die...

I shut my eyes.

...

**BANG!**

Gunshot? No, the sound is a bit weaker. I fluttered my eyes open to be greeted with Honoka and Kotori getting caught in a net. That was way too close!

"Get out of here, now!" the army men yelled.

After going through all that, I didn't even want to be in that room anyone. "Everyone, l-let's go!" I yelled. Everyone nodded and ran outside...Except for Nico.

"Nico-chan! We have to go!" I yelled as I hurried towards her. I grabbed her shoulder and shook her a bit roughly. She was still pale as a ghost and not even moving an inch. "Nico-chan!" I yelled again.

"...Zombies..." she muttered under her breath.

I was about to call out her name again before Nozomi tapped my back. I spun around. She gestured so I could come closer to her. It seems she's going to whisper something to me.

"I think you should carry Nicochi. Everyone else has already gone to the Student Council's Office. I can't blame her to break down like this. She was the first one to see Honoka like that..."

I nodded and looked back at her., still in that state. I sighed. "You're so troublesome, Nico-chan." I carried her by the shoulder as a support and Nozomi helped out to carry her from the other end.

We both made our way to the office with ease. Though, the whole school is in havoc right now. Everyone is panicking because of the military surrounding the school. Some of the army men were even around the hallway, gesturing everyone to get out.

We reached the office in a few minutes and quickly locked the door behind. I carried Nico towards an empty seat and laid her there. God she's pretty heavy despite her size, or maybe I'm just really worn out right now because of the events that had unfold.

I sighed and slouched on the seat beside her.

"Why did you want us to gather here, Nozomi?" Eli asked, breaking the silence.

"Well...I think we have to make a call, don't you think so? And none of us are really prepared to go outside now, do we? "

"That's true..." Umi replied, "I-I'll call both of their parents and inform their...Condition." she pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialed both Honoka and Kotori's house.

"Good." Nozomi smiled. Then she looked at me. I could feel her staring at me, as though she's waiting for a response. And so, I gave her one. "Mou...What is it, Nozomi?"

"Can you call your driver to pick us up? If there's more people like Honoka, it'll be dangerous for us to go home on our own."

Gotcha.

I was just about to get my phone out of my bag, but it seems its not there. Damn it! I think I must've dropped it in the club room without noticing. "Does anyone have a phone? I left mine in the club room..."

"...Here." A familiar voice spoke up as she nudged her phone towards me. Nico has finally snapped out of her fear, that's good.

"Thank you, Nico-chan." I smiled. I could see her face blushing as she looked away from me.

"The super idol Nico Yazawa is always prepared, you should be more careful next time." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"...Don't get full of yourself." I retorted and began to dial my driver's phone.

My driver was quick to pick up his phone and quickly recognize my voice. He was slightly panicking because he was at the hospital and a lot of ambulance has been coming and going. My parents had been calling me seeing the situation, but alas my phone is in my bag. He said he'll be there as quickly as possible and I hung up.

"He'll be here soon."

Everyone sighed in relief.

* * *

**Hey an ending A/N!**

**So at first, let me tell you I ALMOST tried to kill off Honoka and Kotori in the army scene but heyy this is too early for serious deaths and I couldn't even type it in myself xP **

**Though things will surely turn shit soon, I promise**

**I'm sorry again for the lack of planning in the story T_T**


	4. Chapter 4 - An Unfortunate Accident

**Hello everyone, Noctsuke here with a new chapter!**

**I'm so happy I've gotten such lovely reviews even though it's just six TuT And also 8 follows and 2 favorites wow!**

**It really motivates me to make stories longer and for me to keep on writing so I'm really grateful to all of you.**

**Again, I don't own Love Live! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a minute or so.

Umi was sitting across from where I am, still in a sad and depressed state. While Eli is sitting on her seat trying to contact her little sister, Arisa. Nozomi sat beside Eli and she's trying to contact her parents but to no avail, their phones are dead. Rin and Hanayo were near the window and also contacted their parents. It seems this...'disease' has literally spread throughout Japan according to them, it was on the news. Nico also called her apartment; luckily her mother was already there and has packed her and her sister's belongings.

I hope my driver already called my parents regarding my phone. Jeez, I wish I payed more attention to my belongings. And I just got that phone for my birthday. Maybe I should try going back there and get my bag again. I hope the school isn't littered with those...things.

I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going, Maki-chan?" Nico called.

"I want to get my phone."

"It's dangerous out there nya..." Rin protested, "You need something to defend yourself with."

"Don't worry. The army is still out there, right? I'm sure they had already taken care of those things."

"Be careful, Maki-chan...We don't want to lose you too..." Umi spoke.

"...Don't worry." I gave a reassuring smile to her, "Well, I'm heading out now." I grabbed the knob of the door and twisted it. I glanced outside and it seems pretty quiet. I stepped out and dashed back to the club room.

* * *

As I ran through the empty hallway, I can't help but to feel a bit anxious. Almost everyone has evacuated the building. The ones who are left are outside of the building, waiting for their parents or the bus or something. The hallways seems eerie and anything can happen. Hopefully nothing will.

I finally made it to the club room without further intrusions. The door was wide open and everything was a mess. I stepped inside and began to look for my bag. Luckily, it wasn't that hard to find.

I picked up my bag that's in front of the window and checked the content to see if anything was gone. And sure enough, nothing seemed out of place. I pulled out my phone and checked how many missed calls I've received from my parents.

13 missed calls and 6 messages. That's quite a lot. Let's see what messages they've left me with.

* * *

**Message 1**

_Maki? Please pick up your phone. There has been a very dangerous outbreak and we must know if you're safe or not._

**Message 2**

_Please pick up Maki! You're father and I are very worried. When you do, please hurry back home and prepare your things. You need to leave Japan as soon as possible. The news said there will be free continuous flights going out of Japan. Your father and I are still busy with the patients here so we'll catch up to you later. Please stay safe._

**Message 3**

_Maki please pick up!_

**Message 4**

_Maki you're okay right? Your father and I have to stay in Japan and experiment on the diseased ones to find a cure. Please don't come to the hospital, it's dangerous. Leave without us, okay? We love you._

**Message 5**

_Maki why won't you pick up?! We're really worried! Your father couldn't concentrate on his work and he got bitten by one of the patient. Please don't make us worry like this!_

**Message 6**

_Maki please answer...We're really worried about you...We need to know if you're still okay..._

* * *

Mama...Papa...I'm so sorry.

There was something that caught my eye in the previous message, regarding my dad gotten bit. If it's like in the movies then that means...

Papa is infected...

I quickly dialed my mother's phone. And in a few seconds she picked up.

I could hear her sobbing through the phone. Her breathing is short and fast-paced. I can only imagine what had happened while I couldn't pick up the phone.

"M-Maki...Is that you?" She stuttered.

"Yes mama, I'm here. I'm really sorry I couldn't pick up the phone. Things were hectic at school but I'm fine...I-Is papa okay? He got bit right...?"

"Y-Yes he did..." she sobbed, oh god please don't tell me..."A-And...He's gone..."

My heart felt like it just died on me. I couldn't even think anymore.

"M-Maki...Are you still there...?"

"...Yes..."

"Please get out of Japan as soon as you can, alright? Mama still has a lot of things to take care of...You already called the driver, right?"

"...Yes...Mama..."

"Alright then...Be safe okay?"

"I will..."

She hung up.

Papa...

He's dead...Because of me...

I feel really light-headed. My heart felt like it has sunk to the bottom of the ocean. I can't even think of anything else besides my father. He was a very kind man, a bit stricts but he had fufilled all my wishes as he promised. And in return, I will have to take over the family hospital when both of them passes away. I wonder at this rate I'll have to take over it soon...

No...

Don't even think about that, it's unbearable.

I looked back at the last text that mentioned about papa gotten bit. _Please don't make us worry like this..._I failed them.

I clenched my phone tighter as my eyes began to swell with tears. If papa has become like Honoka...God I don't even want to imagine what he looks like. I hope they just locked him up...I'm sure there has got to be a cure. Maybe I have to be the one that finds it...I am going to be a doctor after all...

I was still in a broken state when a large amount of footsteps began to make its way towards here. I didn't even care if it was Nico and everyone else or a bunch of rabid zombies. I can't believe he had to die like that...It's so pathetic!

"Maki-chan!"

Is that Nico?

"Maki-chan are you in here nya!?"

Ahh everyone is here. I must look really pathetic right now.

"Maki-chan, what happened...?" Eli asked.

If they're here then that means the driver has arrived, I need to get to the hospital. At the very least I need to bid my mother goodbye, though I was warned not to come.

Mother...Please don't leave me as well...

"I-I'll explain later, right now we have to go." I wiped my tears away, "Let's go."

I picked up my belongings and dashed out the door.

"W-Wait Maki-chan!" Nico yelled, "Jeez that stubborn little—" she groaned.

Shut up Nico. Why is everyone still just standing around anyways, don't they miss their familes?! I'm sure they'll catch up, I need to get outside. I need to see her...

"Come on everyone let's go! We don't have time to waste!" I yelled.

Everyone was already running right behind and they began to pick up more speed.

"M-Maki-chan please wait for just a second!" Umi called. I ignored.

The door to outside.

It's so close. I can almost just reach it...

"Maki-chan! Please!" Hanayo pleaded.

Would everyone just stop telling me to stop?! My mother could be dying right now!

I flung open the door and ran outside.

...No.

No no no no no no!

I couldn't take my eyes off at what I'm seeing...

H-He crashed.


	5. Chapter 5 - Preparation

**Hello everyone! Sorry if you're waiting T_T**

** Yesterday I was really tired after parkour exercises and I had to meet up with a drug dealer-**

** Okay no my friend, I wanted to watch a Pump It Up competition with him and I ordered some gaming vouchers from said person. It was sick as hell, the speed competition at least TuT 2pro4me and a new taiko machine was added and I cant wait to play it soon =u= **

**Is this good tho I'm a bit unsure about this chapter**

**But then again I didnt plan anything im just letting it flow and just pray to god its decent, so enjoy! **

**Hopefully it'll start to get more survival-ish and get the feeling they're just normal students that had to get thrown into a mess like this. I feel a bit sad with some people not getting much screen time but then again Nozomi and Eli are more likely to take over the situation rather than anyone else. I would say Umi too but I feel she's still lamenting so she only talks when needed or at the right time? God I should've planned this, maybe I'll make a different story with an actual plan in the future.**

* * *

My eyes widen as I gaze at the horrific car crash in front of the school. The soldiers who are stationed in front began to evacuate a body from the car, which was a slick black lambhorgini, my family's car. Well that alone wasn't enough to convince me it was my car. There's a golden insignia of my family's hospital, now bent and broken on the hood of the car.

My lips quivered. My heart skipped a beat. My whole body was getting numb with fear and sadness. I feel like all of this is just a cruel dream. When will I wake up though? Never. This is really happening. My loyal driver, pulverised under the metal plate of the car.

"W-We were trying to tell you...H-He was calling us when...It happened..." Nico muttered, "He crashed into a zombie and spun out of control..."

"Maki-chan..." Eli spoke, I guess she's at a loss of words.

My father is dead, my driver is dead...The only people I can really call family are almost gone from my grasps.

I fell on my knees as tears swelled up once again in my eyes. Without even thinking I muttered no out of my breath. My fists clenched tightly, hoping my tears would disappear with the pain in my chest.

My mind replays all the good deeds he had done to me, and also my family as well. An only child is surely spoiled. But I never let that drag me down. My father always told me to be prepared for the future, because I can't rely on him too much, especially since I will be the next in line to take over the hospital. At first my position dragged me down, but my driver had been a place for my rants since I didn't have many friends. He's such a trustworthy gentleman, the perfect driver and I dare say a family member. He had served us well.

Still in a daze, I didn't feel the hands that had rested upon my back. But a voice had called me back into reality.

"Maki-chan..." Nico pleaded.

"H-Huh?..."

"Maki-chan, do you need to get back inside to rest?" Nozomi intrude.

"The officers won't allow us to ride their vehicles for emergency purposes, and since there's even more zombies running about..." Nozomi averted her gaze to the front, and so I followed where she was looking. A lot of zombies had gathered in front of the school, wanting flesh for their hunger. How on Earth is the disease spreading?!

"We might have to stay here until you recover. We're not going to leave a friend behind." Eli finished.

Nozomi smirked, feeling pleased somehow but soon it faded. As I looked to Eli, she was slightly blushing. Wow, these two are just too synchonized. I sighed.

"N-No I'm fine...Things just happend so fast..." I winced in pain, there's a throbbing headache developing inside me. My stomach feels like its twisting as well. Ahh...I think it's because I haven't had lunch yet. The cafeteria should be closed off. Everyone's gone as far as I could see.

"We can talk later, right now we need to get back inside. We'll carry you, Maki-chan." Eli pulled my arms across her shoulders as Nozomi lounged my other arm on her shoulders as well.

"H-Hey wait a minute!— I want to carry Maki-chan!" Nico protested as her face turned red.

W-Wait a minute?! What are you saying you idiot!

"No time to chat, Nicochi, besides you'll just be a drag." Nozomi teased as she glared down towards her. Nico realized what she meant.

"Hey! Just because of my size it doesn't mean I can't help! I—She carried me to the student council so I just...wanted to return the favor...I don't like owing people." She pouted.

"Of course you do." Nozomi giggled, "But we'll take care of her for now. You can repay her some other time~ Maybe with something more 'special', wouldn't you say?"

Special? As if. B-Besides there's no need to repay something like that! Idiot!

"N-Nozomi!" I suddenly burst, my face flushed red. "Aah—I can walk by myself! I'm fine now." I shook them off lightly and stood up. My face still red, damn it Nico.

She chuckled, "I'm glad you're in high spirits now."

"Mou..." I sighed. "Let's just try going home...Those things though...Let's find something to fend off ourselves."

"A-Are you serious nya?!" Rin snapped.

"M-Maki...What if we turn into those things..." Hanayo asked quietly, I could barely hear her.

It is a risk to just try, but...Goddamn it I need to see my mother.

"We won't if we try!"

"...Maki-chan please calm down." Umi called. She had been quiet all this time, she must still be in utter dismay because of...Jeez, I still can't believe they're gone. I feel a bit selfish now for just having an outburst like that. Honoka and Kotori...Umi must be feeling the same thing...More importantly she had seen it with her own eyes, it must be really hard for her right now.

"S-Sorry..." I looked down, feeling ashamed of myself.

"Then...What should we do? How will we get out of here?" I asked. Everyone turned gloom.

Nico sighed, "Why are you so desperate on getting out of here anyways?"

"It's none of your business."

"Well sorry for being so nosy!"

"Stop, this isn't the time to bicker." Eli intrude.

"Hmph." I crossed my arms and looked away.

* * *

"Guys we're needed someplace else! Let's move!" A man yelled, averting everyone's attention, including myself, to look where it came from. Then the whole troop ceased attacking nearby zombies and made haste to their vehicles. If that's the case those things...Those things will...

"What are you all doing here! This place isn't going to be safe anyone!" One of the soldier spoke to us.

"We can't go anywhere with those...things around!" Nico replied harshly, we're all annoyed I bet, leaving a citizen to die just because they need the vehicle without warning. Selfish bastards.

"Then I wish you all luck..." He frowned as he continued on his way. Well that's that, I guess this is the part we all die? No no, I won't let that happen. Not anymore, we've suffered enough.

"How come the army is operating very oddly..." Nozomi commented, "Hmm..."

"For now, we need to get shelter and supplies. Those things are quite fast compared to the zombies we've seen in television. We need to hurry." Eli ordered, we all nodded and ran back inside the school.

"Where will we hide?" Hanayo asked, "The student council seems like a good place..."

"Nya! I agree with Kayochin, we can hide there for the time being!"

"There's no food there, but that is a good idea for a base. We can bring some food from the cafeteria." Eli spoke.

"How long do you think we'll be hold up here?" I asked. Hopefully not too long or the zombies will flood the whole school in no time and there won't be an escape route for us.

"3 days at most. We can't afford to waste time here, Arisa needs me."

Ahh, that's great. I hope my mother will be fine until then...

"That's good." I sighed in relief."

* * *

"Hmm..."

"Something wrong Nozomi?" Eli averted her attention to her.

"Erichi, I think we should split up. Some of us get the food, others get some useful supplies to fend off the zombies, and the rest will prepare the Office for us to rest."

"Multi-tasking, harasho!" Eli grinned, "Let's split up into our sub-units. I'll find the supplies with Nico and Maki."

"Then I'll take care of the office! Oh wait...if we split up into our sub-units..." she glanced to Hanayo.

"O-Oh yeah...Honoka and Kotori..."

Everyone turned gloom, me as well. I don't know if I can get used to realizing Honoka and Kotori aren't...With us anymore. Hopefully they're still 'Alive'. Maybe they're transported to my family's hospital. That is the closest hospital in this area, and my mother said they're trying to find a cure.

"Well...We'll just have to continue with the plan. Hanayo, you can join us and get the food. W-We'll tidy the office together." Umi responded.

Umi...I wish I can just hug her right now—But that's embarrasing! Besides I'm not that close with her and I don't think she will like my comfort...Damn it! Why am I thinking about that?!

"Yes, that can work." Nozomi smiled to her, "Let's go, Umi-chan, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan."

"Oh right away?" Umi was a bit startled.

"It's going to be very dark at night, we can't afford to waste time." She glanced over to Eli with a smirk on her face, Eli flinced.

It feels like we're in a video game, but this is not a game, and I will die for real if I'm not careful. Dear God what happened to this world...


	6. Chapter 6 - The Storage Room

**Sorry for the short chapter I've been so busy**

**I went to Bali for a week for a study tour and I haven't had the time to write so this is just something I pulled out of my ass in one day**

**Sorry if this is getting OOC or just weird I truly apologize**

**For those who still finds this enjoyable I truly thank you for staying with me until now I truly appreciate it**

**Despite my busy life I'm actually thinking of getting another story on the go revolving around HonoMaki**

**I will try my best to actually plan it out and hopefully by next week it will be out, what do you think?**

**It will be, once again, from Maki's perspective because it is my comfort zone?**

* * *

And so we moved onward to find supplies. I'm quite unsure myself what kind of tools we can find in school that would really be of use to fight off those things. As we speak, a couple of them have already breached inside, but they were easy to dodge.

I and Nico followed Eli; hopefully she knows what she's doing.

We finally stopped in front of rows of lockers. Eli opened one of them, I guess its hers, and she reached inside to pull out...

Eh?

A pocket knife?!

Why would she have that in her locker?

"E-Eli..." Nico winced.

"My mother warned me I should keep it just in case, I guess she's right." She smiled, feeling proud of herself by the looks of it.

Even though I and Nico bicker a lot, we can both agree this is...weird? No, that's not the word. It's just unnatural for a girl, especially the student council president, to keep something like that. Even the rules are against pointy objects in school grounds. But I guess I shouldn't worry about that now.

"So, shall we get going? We should try checking out the storage shed behind the school."

We both nodded in agreement and headed on our way.

* * *

When we reached the place, Eli pulled out a massive collection of keys and unlocked the door. We all entered and a pile of dust flew our way. Jeez, does anyone even bother cleaning this place? I coughed and swiped away the air to get rid of the dust and took a glance around the room.

Dim lights, spider webs scattered about, the floor is even covered with dust. And none of the lights are working by the looks of things; Eli kept flicking the switch to no result.

"C-Come on guys, we should hurry." Her voice trailed off. Is Eli scared or something?

We scattered around. I decided to look through the softball club's equipment. There was a lot of old and damaged bats that could be of use. Some of the ends were broken and that could stab a zombie or two. Though, the close range is pretty dangerous. Luckily enough though, there were some undamaged ones that can be used. I picked them up and walked over to Nico, who was looking through the kendo club's equipment.

"Jeez, I was hoping we could find swords here but it's all broken!" Nico sighed, "Any luck on your end Maki-chan?"

"Well I got these bats we could use to fend off. Though, it's just a blunt weapon."

"Better than nothing, you know." She sighed again and closed the lid of the box that stored the equipment. "Any luck on your end, Eli?"

Eli was looking through the mountain climbing club's stuff. It was all knotted really well. Good thing she has that knife of hers. She rummaged through the heaps of equipment and pulled out 2 machetes.

"Harasho..." she smiled, "This will really come in handy!"

E-Eli...She's so unfazed...Do Russian people play with dangerous things all the time? T-Then again, I'll have to handle a scalpel in the future so I shouldn't be this flustered over things like this. Mou...

"Y-You can use that, Eli, I'm sticking with the bat Maki found..." Nico facepalmed.

"Are you scared of using things like this, Nico? Weren't you rummaging there to find swords?"

"Y-Yes but I'm not going to be the one using them..." Nico shuddered, "We're basically going to kill off our kind. Doesn't that disturbs you?"

The room fell quiet.

We forgot we're actually dealing with people right now, though, they're dead, or sick I guess?

"I-I rather try to knock them out cold rather than chopping their heads off...But, for surviving sake someone has to do it..." Nico continued.

Eli walked towards her and held her shoulders tightly. She flashed a smile at her. "I understand. But Nico please bear in mind we need to see our families again, we need to at least lose a bit of humanity." Eli's smile faded away and her gaze turned cold.

"A-Are you out of your mind, Eli?! Losing our humanity?! We're students not those men at war! Just kill them off for all I care but count me out, that's all I'm saying!"

"You'll be a burden then, do you think those things can faint?"

"Who knows! All this time...This kind of thing...The fictions people write about these so called zombies are merely predictions of the imagination!"

"..." Eli was surprised, , me too actually. That was really something Nico wouldn't really say. But I guess people change in dire situations. I understand what she's getting at though, I can't imagine myself killing off people but...In these circumstances...

Eli herself is being a bit irrational as well. How could she say such a thing? She could've just said she needs Nico to pull through for the sake of our beloved family and friends, but losing our humanity? That's something only fictional characters would say.

"E-Eli..." I spoke up and both their gazes were towards me now, "You're scaring us...Saying we should lose our humanity was really uncalled for, you know..."

"...I'm sorry..." she looked down, "A lot of things has been on my mind, I wasn't thinking when I said it, I apologize..."

What kind of thoughts did she had to pull of that conclusion? This is starting to look bad...

"I forgive you..." Nico sighed and grinned at her, "For now we should just take back what we have now and return to the student council. The others must be waiting..."

"Sure...Can you carry the gas-powered stove that's in there as well with the fuel? I'll carry these."

Nico nodded and rummaged through the pile and picked up what Eli said.

* * *

The way back to the office was a bit...Heavy after what happened. I'm a bit at a loss myself considering the reality we're in. Everyone seems agitated and I realize they've been holding back their outburts on the tragedy that has fallen. We all know well enough about the zombie apocalypse from the movies but to be in one for real, everyone is confused.

The movies influence us of our actions. I just pray to God no one will turn insane later on.

After the long dreaded walk, we reached the student council room as night fell. Eli quickly unlocked the room and rushed inside. Nico and I followed behind.

It seems Nozomi's team was succesful on getting enough food for us to strive here. Piles of boxes stacked up near the edge of the room. We're going to have a feast tonight, good thing too, I'm starving.


	7. Announcement For The Vievers Again

**Good morning everyone.**

**Currently it is around 5.59 AM here. I was awake since last night and I don't think I am able to sleep for some time. With that in mind I would like to declare a _hiatus_ status on my account due to emotional circumstances. I feel as though I am unable to write for the time being with a small problem hovering over my head and I just want to make it disappear. Hopefully it will, but the last time I've ever felt this emotion I couldn't throw it away for at least 2 years. **

**With that being said, my hiatus would probably last at the very least..._6 months_. **

**I hope all of you will be very patient with me and would gladly wait that long, for those who enjoy my stories, and I promise when I'll get back I'll spawn out shit tons of stories to make up for the long break. **

**Maybe I would also post one-shots in the span of those 6 months but who knows.**

**Until we meet again.**

**Don't regard anything I've said here to heart.**

**-Noctsuke**


End file.
